Charm-ing Flash
by LilliySilverback
Summary: A new adventure begins in Gotham with the appearance of a new superhero team. Three girls fight along side the Batfamily and an out of town superhero. Can love truly find these young lovers, or will they be left with broken hearts and broken dreams? A branch off of 'Bat and Dragon', starts when Gwen first appears in story line. Wally X OC (Major) Bruce X OC (Minor) Ace X ?
1. Intro

My name is Gwendolyn Rivers. I've lived in a pocket dimension known as 'The Dragon Temple' ever since I was born. The Temple (as my family and I call it) was created by The gods to protect a powerful spirit. Ever since I was five I was taught the way of the Dragon. It is the code we live by, and it's the reason my sister moved to Gotham. My sister, Arisentia, was chosen to become a Guardian, upon entering the safety of The Temple. I was chosen to become a Spellcaster, like my mother before me.

In our temple we all play our separate parts; each part is as important as the next, or so they say. Spellcasters and Guardians are supposedly of the same importance, but everyone knows Guardians are just Spellcasters with no magic and more muscle. Spellcasters become Priests like my father, and Guardians become Seekers. Arisentia was about to be announced as the next Seeker, having completed her Guardian training in just two years ( the new record!), and went to be blessed by the Dragon Goddess Spirit that inhabited our temple when IT happened.

My sister was chosen to become the next Vessel; the highest honor in The Temple. Our goddess, Draconi Dea, chose to relinquish all of her powers to Aris (as Father and I call her) as long as she swore to protect all that was 'Good' and 'Pure' in the world. Oh, and to preserve the Dragon race.

I was chosen to keep my sister on the right path. Every Vessel needs a proper Spellcaster ( to teach her how to properly use her new magical abilities. I don't think I'll have a hard time, Aris has always had a strong sense of Justice and a positive outlook I've never been able to understand. I mean, how can someone with such a painful past smile as if everything is right in the world? My sister is my hero, and that was why I followed her to Gotham... and met someone along the way.


	2. Sisters, Spirits and Red-heads

"Aris! Aris!" I pounded on my sister's apartment door. I knew I was early, but where was she? Before my fist could hit the cheap fake oak that was my sister's door, it was flung open and I was embraced in a back-breaking hug.

"Gwen! What are you doing? I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so!" She exclaimed and practically dragged me into her apartment, closing the door.

"Traffic was better than expected. Show me around." I dropped my heavy violet duffle and overnight bags by the door. She watched me as I observed the apartment.

It was a small two bedroom, one bath, but it looked decent enough. The livingroom/ diningroom split was a fair 12 by 15 feet, even though the kitchen was small but fully equipped. Her bedroom was the master, which meant mine was the smaller, but only by a few square feet.

Aris watched as I glared at the boring off-white walls and tan carpeting. She obviously hadn't had time to decorate it, which meant she was working too hard. I was so about to chew her out.

"Before you tell me what a dump this place is, how about I show you your new room?" She lead me to an empty bedroom, fully equipped with everything I could need. "You'll be using your own money if you want to decorate."

"I guess it'll do, for now. So, tell me. Have you met Batman yet?" I flopped on the full sized bed, patting the spot beside me. Aris laid down next to me. I decided to cut her some slack, for now.

"No, but I have met Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne." She smiled at the mention of 'Bruce'. So she finally had a crush huh? Aris sighed and watched the clouds lazily drift by through the open window. I've never been one for patience, or tact for that matter, so I asked what was on my mind.

"Do you like Mr. Wayne?"

"What are you talking about, Gwen?!" She shrieked and stared at me. Ha! She had just made it so obvious. I must've surprised her! I'd always been good at reading her.

"You've fully bonded with Dea. That would only happen if you've fallen for someone. It's Mr. Wayne, isn't it?" I knew about Dea's reason for not fully bonding with Aris back when she was thirteen. It's hard to give so much incredible power to someone who doesn't even stand up for themselves.

"Yeah, I think so. What does all this mean?" She buried her face against my shoulder, and inhaled deeply before sighing contently. A soft smile graced my lips as I watched the relief of family wash over her.

"Have you even spoken to Dea yet?" I asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment but knowing how important contact with Dea was.

"No, should I?" She pulled the sealed blade out from a small box in the livingroom. Where had she hid that?

"She's a part of you now. I'll give you a few minutes while I unpack." I retrieved my bags and left Aris standing alone in the middle of the livingroom. I heard her sigh, and I almost felt sorry for her. With all the honor and hope comes great responsibility, and I never thought she was ready to handle that.

* * *

"Gwen, hurry up with those drinks! Tia, request at booth eight!" Sam hollered over the music. It was my first night at work and Sam was so nice to give me a job just because my sister asked. He owned a nice little pub somewhere between our apartment and the police station downtown.

I quickly delivered the drinks I was carrying to the appropriate costumers before the sandy haired man who was my boss could yell at me again. I spotted Aris across the floor taking the order of the cutest guy since the Flash became public news. Aris's laughter reached me from my position at table nine (near the dance floor, opposed to booth eight near the door). I smiled happily, it was good to see Aris enjoying everyday life, and flashed an even brighter at the bartender, Mark, as I walked over.

"Hey, Gwen, can you bring booth eight his Mudslide?" Aris asked, sneaking up behind me and causing me to eep. Mark laughed and quickly made the drink before sliding it over to Aris. I quickly recovered and bounced over to her.

"The cute redhead?" I asked, beaming when she hooked her arm around my shoulders.

"Funny thing, I think he likes you." She winked and indicated said red-head. I blushed, Aris smiled and handed me the drink. "Go on." She pushed me a little bit in his direction. I shook my head slightly before walking over to him. I felt his eyes on me as I approached.

"Here's your drink, Sir. Can I get you anything else?" I smiled shyly and placed the drink in front of him.

"Maybe your number? Aris tells me your name is Gwen. So, Gwen, would you like to go on a date after your shift?" The lightly freckled-faced man smiled warmly, and I felt butterflys in my stomach. He was really cute, but I didn't exactly have the best track record with men.

"I don't even know your name, and my shift doesn't end for an three hours. I'm flattered, really, but I don't think so." I turned him down as softly as I could, even though I didn't want too. I was supposed to be focusing on keeping Aris on the right track. I couldn't afford distractions, and besides, the thought of being in a relationship again frightened me.

"My name's Wally, Wally West. Could I at least get your number, or a maybe?" It looked as if I had wounded his pride, and I really didn't have a reason to turn him down...

"Maybe..." I smiled softly before moving to the next table to take orders.

My first night of serving wasn't that difficult. In fact, it wasn't nearly as hard as having to clean the whole Temple, Japanese style, every morning. What I found was really sweet was the fact that Wally stayed the rest of the night, just to wait for me. I couldn't very well turn him down after that. Though, I suppose I did encourage him by sitting with him during my breaks.

"What did you call me?!" Sam spun on his heel and was in Mark's face within seconds. Mark looked pale, and Sam was beyond irritated. It was about time he caught Aris and Mark for making those crack jokes at him. I didn't hear what was going on, but anyone could see Aris cleared the whole thing up with a laugh and a twinkle in her eye.

"Gwen, I'm heading home. Are you coming?" Aris had changed back into her regular clothes: purple skinny jeans and an over-sized black and purple t-shirt. I was still hanging out with Wally.

"Actually, Wally's going to walk me home. I'll see you later, okay?" I batted my eyelashes at her, in hopes she would let it slide. She sighed and her hand twitched, as if it was itching to do something. I smiled nervously and took a step closer to Wally, just to be on the safe side.

"Yeah, yeah." Aris smiled and gathered her purse from behind the bar. "Bye Sam!" She hollered and left out the back door, without giving me a second thought. It almost seemed like she figured that would happen.

"So I take it that's a yes?" Wally hopped up from his seat and threw an arm around my shoulders. He was almost a foot taller than me, so he had to be at least six foot tall. His arm was warm, but he was moving way too fast. I unwrapped his arm from around me and smiled shyly.

"I can't say no after making you wait for three hours. Let me go change and I'll be right back." I disappeared around the corner that hid the employees lockers, and grabbed my clothes. I slipped into the bathroom and yanked off my uniform and hopped around wildly as I attempted to pull on my favorite red skinny jeans. Once I finally succeeded I grabbed my black tank top and my red and white crew top. Lucky for me my black flats didn't need tying, because I didn't want to make Wally wait too much longer.

"So you weren't going to run off on me?" Wally smiled as I placed my uniform in my locker. I rolled my eyes in a playful manner and lightly elbowed his ribs. He winced and my eyes flashed in worry.

"What's wrong?" My hand was instantly at his side, ghosting over the area I had touched. I felt him cringe lightly at I reached a particularly tender area.

"It's nothing, just a bruise." He pushed my hands away and rubbed the back of his neck in that way that boys do when they don't want to talk about something. I gave him that 'really' look but otherwise let it go, for the moment.

"Did you having anything in mind when you asked me out?"

* * *

After commenting that I looked like an 'arcade' kind of girl, which was true but I didn't tell him that, he took me downtown to the only decent arcade still standing. We played for hours, and I totally kicked his ass at any and all games that involved shooting. Though he did beet me on the dance machine, damn him. I had the best time, and it was pure genuine fun. We had promised to go out again, and I found myself looking forward to it.

We were walking around downtown aimlessly. It was the fourth time someone had stopped to warn us about the dangers of the dark, and some punk snuck up behind me and grabbed my purse. I yanked the guy back by his shoulder and let loose a round-house kick to his middle. No body steals from me!

"If you ever try that again I'll aim my kick lower!" I hissed at the dumbass before snatching my purse back and stomping off. The old man who had watched the whole thing stared with wide eyes and quickly went on his way.

"That was incredible!" Wally beamed from beside me. I blushed and smiled softly; I wasn't used to getting compliments.

"My Dad had me taking martial arts lessons as a kid, Aris is better though." It was technically true. I just wasn't telling him what kind of martial arts we were taught. Aris had always been better with fighting though. I t seemed as if through fighting and training she was releasing all of her pent up anguish and pain. That thought left me sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wally stopped in front of me so I would look him in the eyes. I refused to meet his eyes and I tried to find a way to explain to him without telling him about the Temple. I finally sighed and tried to explain.

"I had always been jealous of Aris when I was younger. Now, I feel guilty for it. She was from a pretty horrible family, until Dad adopted her." I rubbed the my arms out of discomfort. What else could I say? She always tried so hard, and did so well, but it was never good enough for her. Everything had to be perfect, every time.

"Nobody's perfect. I think the fact that you care enough to feel guilty shows you love her. Have you told her?" Wally smiled sympathetically and I'm not sure why it made me feel better. He wasn't the player I originally had him pinned for.

"No... she would just feel bad and I don't want that. I don't even know why I'm thinking about this..."

My voiced trailed off and I found myself fighting off a yawn. I was so tired from everything that had been going on lately, it was nice to relax with someone cool.

"You seem pretty tired. Do you want me to take you home?" Wally stepped closer and slid an arm around my shoulders. I didn't brush it off, because I didn't think he was making a move so much as worrying.

He was so warm, I couldn't help but lean in closer.

"I am a little tired, and Aris is probably worried by now...*yawn*... Home sounds good." I felt a little jolt and I was being lifted. "What are you-"

"A little my ass. You look worn out. I'll carry you home, don't worry. Just close your eyes and we'll be back before you know it." Wally smiled down at me as I cuddled into his chest. Why was he so warm? I just barely let my eyes fluttered closed, just keeping them open enough to get a glimpse of where we were going.

After a rush of wind and a gentle rocking from Wally, the strong arms that held me slowly placed me on my feet.

"We're here already?" I whined, trying to sound as if I had just been awoken. Wally chuckled and lightly kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Beautiful."


End file.
